Fear to Fly
by Neli4evr
Summary: Clare and Eli are on an airplane flying to Maine. Eli's terrified of flying, but has Clare on his side. How will things turn out in the end? Eclare Onexshot


"Can airplanes shake anymore?" Eli shouted, causing people around them to look at him, worried.

"Eli, keep it down. I never knew you were so afraid of air travel." Clare said, reading her SkyLine magazine.

"I'm not. It's just that it's moving a lot."

"That's called turbulence. Eli, just listen to music or read something."

"Fine, but if the plane drops, you know the procedure, right?"

"Yes. Unbuckle, get parachute, jump." She rolled her eyes at his very unrealistic plan and flipped the page. He nodded and looked for his mp3 player.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck close to the plane, making it visible throughout the plane. Eli jumped nearly twenty feet in the air and clung on to Clare's arm. The thunder came a few seconds afterwards. He shook the sounds off and let go of Clare's arm. He knew he was being paranoid, but who wouldn't be when you're thirty six hundred feet in air? When the seatbelt sign turned on, he took off his seatbelt and put his hands above his head. He was whimpering softly and shaking as much as the plane. Clare looked at him, sad to see him so vulnerable and scared. She put away the magazine and touched his shoulder.

"Shh, Eli, it's okay. I know you had a bad experience with airplanes, but that was seven years ago. You have to let it go."

He got up slowly and looked at her.

"How did you-"

"Adam told me in the airport before we left. He said you would react this way the whole two hours to Maine."

"I don't get it. Why are we going to the States again?"

"You have to visit your grandmother, remember? I came because I didn't want you to go by yourself."

Eli smirked and said,

"You mean you wanted to go because you would miss me too much, right?" He paused to look at her and when her cheeks changed to a soft red, he smiled completely. "Anyways, thanks. But what did your parents say?"

"They wanted me to go, as a vacation from their constant fighting." She reached across Eli's seat to his window, shutting it to block the images of the storm outside. "Now try to get some rest. You've been on your toes since you since you stepped foot in the airport."

"But what if-"

"Eli." She said, sternly.

He sighed in defeat and laid back on the seat.

"Good boy." He smiled sarcastically at her and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.

Clare was sleepy herself. Airplanes always had that effect on her. She turned off the head lights and pulled a red blanket over her and Eli. She closed her eyes and they slept for a hour and a half.

'Passengers, we have reached our destination of Ollentown, Maine. The time is 12:06 PM and the current temperature is sixty-three degrees Fahrenheit. Thanks for flying CanadaAir. Have a nice rest of the day!'

Eli opened his eyes and saw the others getting up and grabbing their stuff. He looked to his right to see Clare sleeping on his shoulder. Her arm was over his torso and his was around her shoulders, holding her tightly. He smiled and nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"Clare…Clare, we're here."

"Hm?" She opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she saw the boy next to her and blushing when she saw how close she was to him. She pulled back and stood up as quick as she could. "Uhm, guess we are. Let's go get our luggage."

He got up and shook his head playfully at her flushed face. They walked down the aisle and said goodbye to the pilots at the door of the plane. After getting off, they walked down the dark tunnel leading up to the terminal.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…again. I don't know how I would've survived that plane ride without you. You're amazing, you know that right?"

She was blushing beet red by now and just looked down at the carpeted floor. It didn't really help that the tunnel was empty. They were the only ones there.

He looked at her and then down, thinking. After a moment, he smiled and walked up in front of her. Once she saw this, she stopped, but before she could ask him anything he placed his lips over hers, giving her a small peck. When he pulled away, Clare looked at him, stunned.

"And what exactly was that for?"

"Hm, for being there and caring so much about me, and I really wanted to do that."

"I'm happy you did then…but you do know that we have to take another plane back right?"

He smiled and said,

"Well, better for you."

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his soft hair.

"You sure you won't be scared?" She whispered softly, her lips close to his again.

"Why would I be if you will be there?" He replied, closing the gap between them.

* * *

**Well? Likey or what? *Update for One Mistake, One New Start coming soon! Like an hour or less soon, so read it! Adam's going to be Santa! Lol**

**R+R Please!**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
